T B R
by Kiina
Summary: Tala buys a rose- Why does it affect Kai Tyson and Ray! An.: I was bored so I wrote. Check my grammer and you will see how much I worked.


Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.  
  
Warnings: The story is weird, crazy, with many mistakes (I am from Germany) and pointless. If you   
  
don't like it please flame me.  
  
-The black rose  
  
One day Tala went out of the dark dungeons called Abbey. He had to buy food. Yes, Tala had to   
  
buy food. You wonder why? Boris didn't cook. And there was nobody who made them anything so   
  
they had to look after themselves. They? The kids who trained in the, like I said earlier: dark   
  
dungeons. And how many kids do you think they were? Well, I will tell you: 25. And Tala was   
  
alone. He had to drag all the food alone. That was a problem but after some time they managed to   
  
make a plan how to do it and actually it worked! The plan? Grew taller and stronger. Great plan isn't   
  
it? You ask how that is possible? Maybe I will answer later but right now I am too lazy. Yes, back   
  
to Talilein. He bought everything he had to buy for their surviving. Suddenly he saw something that   
  
made him froze. A black rose. He bought it too. Happily he jumped home. Happily? Yes, happily! I   
  
mean- he had the rose hadn't he? When he came into the dark dungeons the others ran immediately   
  
to him and grabbed some food. He smiled when he studied the rose. Never anything that beautiful   
  
was in his possession. He smelled the wonderful smell of the little flower….  
  
I'm trapped.  
  
He jerked. Who said that?! It was as if the voice was inside his head. But that was simply   
  
impossible. He shook his head and smelled another time on his flower.  
  
Rescue me.  
  
This time he was sure. But what the hell happened?! He eyed the his black possession another time.  
  
I wont hurt you. I promise.   
  
He was so surprised that he let the flower fall to the ground.  
  
I desire my freedom. I want to see the sky again. I want to smell the air. I want to feel the   
  
wind. I want to…please help me.  
  
'How?' He tilted his head and took the flower again.  
  
Help me find my body again.  
  
'Where should I search?' He asked in thoughts without wondering why he spoke with a flower.  
  
I will show you were it is. Just bring me back.   
  
'Show me?'  
  
Everything will be fine. Go to sleep you will need to be out-slept.  
  
'…I wanted to go to sleep anyway. Good night.'  
  
Sleep well.   
  
Somewhere else…  
  
"AH!" Tyson shouted and fell to the ground holding his body in pain. At the same time Kai snapped   
  
for air and leaned against the wall behind him breathing hard. Ray felt a wave of power making him   
  
feel stronger then ever before. But with the power something else came…  
  
He looked horrified when he saw Tyson laying on the floor holding himself in pain. He ran towards   
  
him and took his arm. And when that happened his pain stopped. Surprised he stood up, Ray   
  
holding him the whole time. To Kai on the other side of the room the same happened. "What was   
  
that?" Ray saw his team-mate blinked. 'Oh my god! I never saw it but he is really cute!' And after   
  
that he kissed him. Tyson was completely shocked. First he didn't know what to do but then he   
  
struggled trying to come free. The kiss seemed to make him feel dizzy again. When Ray felt the   
  
struggle he let him go.   
  
"Excuse me! I don't know what…I didn't want…I mean…eh…." He couldn't say he didn't want.   
  
'Cause he wanted. Oh and how. He wanted to hug and kiss the other boy. Wanted to tell him how   
  
he loved his blue hair…  
  
Then they heard it. They turned around to see a blood vomiting Kai. His arms supported on his legs   
  
and leaning against the wall since he was too weak to stand alone.   
  
**********   
  
So that's it. I will stop here. I wanted to write something completely different to my other stories-   
  
when I read it another time I think it IS different. Maybe you hate it but…you know what? I don't   
  
care. =^^=  
  
- Kiina /20.9.03 


End file.
